In the related art, for example, a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-108914 is known as a technique of a steering control apparatus. In the technique according to the related art, a steering reaction force is generated on the basis of a rack axial force acting on a steering rack of a steering mechanism of a vehicle. Accordingly, in the technique according to the related art, a force (hereinafter, also referred to as a tire transverse force) acting on tires in the transverse direction is reflected in the steering reaction force.